Lee's First Quest
[[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] Second story Ever '''Lisa POV' (Throughout entire story) I don’t know if being a demigod is all that awesome. Especially if your dad is Ares, the god of war. I don’t get how I could be related to him. I’ve always been shy, quiet and the peacemaker. I’m nothing ''like my siblings. Clarisse La Rue especially. I’m a complete opposite of my mom too. She’s rebellious and went to West Point when she was going to College. Maybe that’s why Ares liked her. I didn’t inherit any of there genes though. I got to camp maybe…three or four weeks ago? I immediately found out that Clarisse was the boss of things in the Ares cabin. When she told me to go stick my head under my pillow and spank myself, well of course I argued. All I’d asked was if we could ally with Apollo in Capture the Flag that night. “Never! I will ''never ''be allies with Apollo or Poseidon. Got that punk?” Clarisse was already intimidating without her spear eletric Maimer. (Everybody calls it “Lamer” behind her back.) Add that and I decided not to argue. Some of the other Ares campers gave me sympathetic looks to me, but the rest just nodded with Clarisse. Sherman was the lieutenant of the cabin, because he was the second oldest, but he didn’t get to do much, as Clarisse never let him do anything. He told me, that the only time he got to act like he was in charge was when Clarisse went on that solo quest for the Labryinth. "Best days of my life when she was gone," He muttered to himself, thinking I hadn't heard. When I had first seen the cabin, I thought it was some kind of cruel joke the gods were playing on me. It seriously needed a paint job, and the red was the color of blood. Barbed wire glinted dangerously from the roof and then the creepiest thing? A stuffed boar hanging over the doorway, and the eyes of it seemed to follow you wherever you go. Loud rock music blared from inside making me wince. I hate Rock and Roll. My style is more of orchestra, country or even Taylor Swift. My first thought? Gods, I wish my mom had been the god. Maybe I could have been a daughter of Aphrodite or Demeter…I loved flowers, making myself look decent (don’t judge) and cleanness especially. The cabin inside looked no better. There were varieties of weapons spread around the cabin, some nasty looking tools and all the beds were unmade. Junk littered the cabin floor and I had to resist closing the door as fast as I could. My guide for the moment, Katie Gardner didn’t go into the cabin with me. “Watch out for the land mines.” Was all she said, and then she headed back to Demeter’s cabin. Mark was the first to greet me. He was cleaning a helmet, with some kind of polish. He looked up when I opened the door. Mark is really small compared to the other Ares campers. He’s 5 ft 9”. The rest of us are always well above 6 feet. I myself being 13 years old was already 5 ft 7” and Mark was easily about 3 years older than me. “Welcome to Ares. Cabin 5. Rule number one: Don’t make Clarisse mad, or she’ll gut you.” He said, as I shuffled over to an empty cot. I hoped he was kidding. “That’s right, and don’t forget it.” Standing in the doorway was a really buff girl who looked like she ate marathons for breakfast. Her arms were strong, her stringy hair was pulled back in a red bandanna, and her eyes glinted dangerously. I stumbled backwards onto the bed. The girl laughed meanly. “I’m Clarisse.” She said as she stalked toward me. She put out her hand. I stared at it, and then took it slowly afraid she might snap my wrist. She raised any eyebrow. “A child of Ares who show’s fear? Are you sure your parental god was a male? Perhaps you’re a daughter of Aphrodite.” I could tell that was probably the worst insult around here. Instead, I surprised her by saying, “I wish.” I got up from the bed and started to unpack the few things I had in my bag. “Go away Clarisse.” I muttered, surprised by my bravery. I was tired and annoyed. Nobody seemed to be friendly. I instantly regretted. One moment, I’m unpacking my bag and the next I’m lying on the floor of the Ares cabin with an arm pinning down my neck. “What did you say?” Clarisse snarled. My eyes widened. How did she learn to do that? “Nothing…” I mumbled trying to stop looking at her. “I want you to tell me what you said, or you’re on clean up duty for this month!” She spat. And I mean, boy did that girl spit. (It was completely repulsive.) I was tempted to wash it off my face or something, but now didn’t seem like the right time. My face burned with shame. After Clarisse didn’t get an answer she started to growl, “Alright then you have-” Mark stood up from cleaning his helmet. “Hold up Clarisse. She’s new. Let’s go easy on her for once.” Clarisse easily towered over Mark. But from his tone, he meant it. Clarisse looked at me and him. Finally she got off of me. “You better watch it Anderson. Don’t slip up, or you’re dead.” She left the cabin so quickly; I didn’t get to ask her how she knew my last name. I guess, it’s because when I got to camp Chiron had clapped my shoulder and shouted to whoever was listening (not many people), “This is Lee Anderson! Herme’s take her to your cabin until she is determined. I turned to Mark. “Thanks,” I mumbled. Here was something I had in common with these freakishly tall and into gore demigods: I hated being helped. When someone did something for me. It was out of the question. Mark shrugged. “No problem, like I said you’re new. But Clarisse meant what she said. If you talked to her like that again…” He stopped talking. I knew what she said. ''Don’t slip up, or you’re dead. ''Her words echoed in my mind. Would she really kill somebody from her own cabin? I doubted it, Clarisse may have been a bully, but she wasn’t evil. I just knew that if I ever did something like that again, I would pay big time. Anyways, I made a couple friends my age. There was Xena another daughter of Ares, Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin, and Kara who is a child of Hephaestus. There were only a few people who were nice to me, Mark was but I wouldn’t count him as my friend. Nobody except Xena who had absolute Ares genes. She would destroy an army of monsters, no questions asked. Percy Jackson was the most popular or most known guy at camp. He was really nice to me, seeing as he was an older guy. Annabeth (Percy’s girlfriend) was really kind to me as well- one time, when I accidentally scraped ''all ''of my dinner into the sacrificial fire, she convinced Drew (head of Aphrodite cabin) to charmspeak Dionysus into letting me have more. (He had put a strict prohibition from eating too much. I have no idea why, the guy acts a lot without reason.) Those people were nice to me but not my friends. Lacy and I wished we were both in the same cabin. Aphrodite preferably but since Drew was there…maybe not? (Drew isn’t the nicest girl I’ve ever met.) And then there was Kara, my closest friend in the first few weeks. She was usually busy, since she was done working in Cabin 9’s forges but when she could, we hung out. I really wished my name was Kara because the first time she told me, my brain went like: ''Switching to Greek mode. ''It means the ''one who is pure. I was anything but pure. Chiron announced one of us would be chosen to go on a quest. He assured all the campers it would not be hard, and if we wanted to volunteer we could. He wouldn’t share the details unless we volunteered. Most of the campers went back to eating, not meeting Chiron’s eyes. Annabeth made up an excuse, “Oh I had my quest. You know in the labyrinth.” Everybody nodded in unison, hoping Chiron wouldn’t pick them. What was so wrong about a quest? Raise your hand, or you’re no daughter of mine! ''A voice hissed in my ear. “Ares?” I said out loud. I looked around but there was nobody there. Xena looked at me. “Why are you talking so loud?” She hissed her voice barely audible. I glanced down at my hands. “Nothing.” I realized that I had only heard the voice in my mind, and I had spoken aloud. ''What do you want? You made me sound like a crazy person! ''I scolded in my mind. I had no doubt that my father had been talking to me. ''Nice way to greet your father Lee. Go on the quest- or I will disown you. You can prove your worth to me.''The maliciousness in his ‘voice’ DOES sound evil. I’m about to snap back a retort when a brilliant burst of light interrupts the quietness of Camp Halfblood eating. At the front of the tables, stood Ares himself. He had sunglasses on and a motor cyclist’s jacket. Even behind his sunglasses, and so far away you could see the flames in his eyes. Clarisse stared at our father like she wanted to murder him or wanted to hug him. It’s hard to tell with her. I noticed Percy clenching his fists. I didn’t blame him, his very presence made me feel angry, and hungry for battle. Annabeth looks grim, and the entire Aphrodite cabin is schooching forward like, “Omigosh he’s so much hotter in real life!” Ares starts to talk when Chiron interrupts him. He whispers into the gods’ ear and Ares smirks. Then he grins at us all, as if he expects everybody to start falling to their knees and saying, “You’re the greatest!” Nobody moved. “Your centaur asked if I was here about the quest, eh? Well am I ''here?” He looked pointedly at Chiron. The horse man seemed flustered. “I’ll let you know about the danger, godlings. This is only a poke in the leg for my children, but bewares! It could bring this camp onto the verge of destruction!” His words boomed around the clearing. Percy Jackson stood up from his table. “Oh yeah? Like what- if this is so bad, why don’t you just tell us instead of splashing your children with glory?” Some of the newer campers gasped, as if they were concerned with Percy’s reaction. Most of us, just sighed for Percy’s sake (again) because we all knew he could take care of himself, and be very arrogant while doing it. It was the very thing that defined him most. Ares lifted up his shades for a second. “Perseus Jackson.” He mused. “Gods, I wish you’d become immortal. I could have smashed you to a grease spot every time I saw you. But, I’ll settle for once if I must.” Chiron shook his head. “Enough! Ares, humble god of War, please continue with your important message.” He shot a look at Percy who didn’t look sorry at all, but the boy sat down. Ares glared once more at Percy and then continued, “I have chosen who will lead this quest!” I felt a sense of dread enter my body, taking over all my sense. I knew who it was. “LEE ANDERSON!” He bellowed. Somehow I managed to give a weak smile and a little wave. I heard complaints from the Apollo cabin, saying I’d only been here a couple weeks while most of them had stayed at Camp Half-Blood for several years. Ares laughed ignoring Apollo’s kids. “Come girl. Get up here.” I stumbled up to where my dad stood. This was the first time I met him, and I already disliked him. He patted my head like I was prized cattle, about to be sold and then said, “Who shall accompany her you ask?” He made a sound that seemed like he was going for a dramatic *gasp*. He pointed at Xena from the Ares cabin. Xena looked so stunned I was afraid she might faint. But she recovered quickly and stalked up the aisle, with the look of death upon her face. She was definitely a daughter of War. You’d never guess I was though. “Hold on a second,” Someone called from the Demeter cabin. “Aren’t the leader’s supposed to pick who they want?” I identified her as Miranda Gardiner which was ironic since she was a daughter of Demeter (Gardner, get it?). Ares made a very inhumane growling sound in the back of his throat. Once again, Chiron saved the day. “Katie, dearest-.”He glanced at Ares and then looked away, “This is a special occasion. Are’s…he’s err…in charge at the moment.” Ares grinned and gave me another clap on the back. He almost shoved Xena over. “And of course, my best daughter (I winced at that), Clarisse La-” His words were cut short once again. A brilliant flash of light and BOOM! A very ugly dirty man stood next to Ares. He was covered in machine oil and had on a pair of overalls with the pockets stuffed of tools. On his pocket his name was stitched:Hephaestus. The Aphrodite cabin screamed in horror. “EWWW!!!!” They all backed up as best they could. Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin muttered something about “Unwanted and rude gods popping up everywhere.” Someone in the back said, “Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and the forge.” They sounded more awed then disgusted. I had no doubt this was Hephaestus, the ugly guy thrown from Mt. Olympus, and could fix things and build stuff. He definitely was 'offending to my eyes'. I shielded my eyes without trying to make it look like I was doing it on purpose. “Ares!” He said in a raspy voice, like he didn’t talk much. With his looks, he probably didn’t. Ares turned around exasperated. “What now Hephaestus?” Hephaestus looked downright angry. “You can not have all daughters of Ares on this quest!” Ares scratched his chin lazily. “I can’t? Fine, Mark you can go. You’re a son of Ares.'' ” Mark didn’t move. He smirked and it dawned on me that Ares was being sarcastic. Hephaestus looked like he was going to pop a valve. “Stop it! No, you must have one of ''my ''daughters.” He declared. He pointed a chubby and callused finger at Kara. Of course, all these people were my friends. That was just about right. Kara blushed but came up to the front. Chiron stayed in the corner, clearly not wanting to interfere. I thought somebody would yell, “BOO!” or something but they just gave us encouraging sympathetic smiles, but no one said a word. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood up from the head table, where she sat with Chiron and Mr. D. I think she sensed she was needed, because as she got up Ares beckoned to her, sighing about how Hephaestus was being totally unfair. Our Oracle made a squek then her eyes glazed over and green mist started to pour from her mouth. It freaked me out, but my dad had his hand clamped on my shoulder. Rachel began to speak; in another voice (the voice of Delphi I'd been told this happened to Rachel, but I'd never seen it in action)- it was creepy. ''Two halfbloods you shall take Your failing quest the camp will quake Losing one in the mighty lake Clashing rocks a horrible mistake Everything has been put to stake A sign released from high above Calm is given from thy Dove Then Rachel blinked and the mist stopped coming out of her mouth. “Did I just say another prophecy?” She coughed and grabbed a bottle of water. Hephaestus nodded. “Yes you did dear. And now, you three.” He pointedly looked at us. We turned toward him, but didn’t look him in the eye. “Tomorrow you leave for your quest. Head for Albany, and then go get coffee.” Hephaestus’ words made absolutely no sense. Ares nodded unhappily. “Yeah, you do that punks. After that…well figure out the rest of the prophecy.” They both disappeared in another dramatic flash of light. The campers looked uneasy but went back to eating. Xena, Kara and I blinked. Rachel just shrugged and went to sit down again. Stuff like that happened a lot to her. Chiron pulled us three girls aside. “I think we need to talk.” He said. His horse tail we swishing around, like it were on hyper mode. I nodded, for once agreeing with someone. He beckoned Xena and Kara to follow him and we left for the Big House. Chiron fixed himself a cup of coffee as us three girls sat uncomfortably on a couch. “What is that all about?” Kara finally asked, playing with a curl in her brown hair. Chiron’s rear end disappeared in a magic box which is located in a wheel chair. A pair of fake legs made it look just like he was just a normal old man who was crippled. “That’s what I would like to know.” He took a sip from his mug and then set it down on a stand. Xena shrugged. “I have no idea. I just know something’s happening and the two gods- Hephaestus and Ares want us to go on a quest.” Chiron nodded and asked me to voice what I thought. “Well, um…we have a prophecy. And a quest that starts in…Alabama?” Kara shook her head. “Albany. That’s the capital of New York, right?” Chiron didn’t say anything but nodded once more in Kara’s direction. “So we go to Albany and order coffee.” Xena said. Kara took some metal scraps out of her pocket and started to tinker with them. I just sat with my hands folded in my lap. We waited for Chiron to respond. The centaur took a while to think but finally he said, “You will leave tomorrow. Prepare you’re bags and I wish your three good luck. Xena is right in a way. You must head to the capital and find a coffee shop.” He knitted his eyebrows together for a moment. “Yes, I am right. I see what those tricky gods are up too now. I had not realized we were in danger yet…but if it is true.” The horse man fell silent. “If what ''is true?” Kara asked impatiently. Xena nodded, “Yeah.” “I can not tell you my dears. But you will find a way. Remember the prophecy. I will send someone to give you the needed supplies. You leave in the morning.” With that the old centaur plucked up his coffee mug and wheeled out of the room. Chiron did send someone with the necessary items. I was packing my gold backpack (not real gold) with the Greek Myths book (it might come in handy), my cell phone (I couldn’t use it though), and the regular stuff. Toothbrush, toothpaste, flashlight, map of New York. Stuff like that. Clovis son of Hypnos (the god of Sleep) handed me a few ambrosia squares and a canteen of nectar. “This should help with injuries, illness or burns.” He yawns. I take the items. “Not too much,” He warns momentarily leaning against the Ares cabin door. I have to pinch his nose to get him to wake up, after I realize he’s sleeping. “Huh? Don’t kill me! Oh…right.” He turns slightly pink. “Um, not too much of this stuff, or you could burn up or turn to ashes. Mortals can’t eat it and its godly food so yeah.” He also gives me a pouch of golden drachmas, Greek money and a zip lock bag of mortal/human money. It has a lot of twenty dollars bills. I pack all these into my backpack. “Thanks Clovis.” I say, and he nods. “No problem,” and sleepily walks away, stretching his arms. The best I can figure out is that the Hypnos cabin spends most their time sleeping- Chiron must have promised Clovis a new pillow or earlier curfew time to get him to deliver the items to me. I meet Xena and Kara by the entrance. They don’t see me coming, and I can tell they’re arguing. Their voices get louder and more intense, with each step I take. I dash from tree to tree, to get close to them, to hear what they might be saying. If they say me, they gave no sign of it. Maybe they thought I was a dryad running around in the trees as they often did. “Oh ''please ''Ares didn’t get thrown off Mount Olympus because he was ugly. Remind me whose daddy did?” I could imagine horns on Xena’s head and fire coming out of her mouth. She was on a roll. She swung her spear narrowly missing Kara. "Why don't you run back to Camp before I show you how accurately I can hit?" Kara pulls a hammer out of her backpack. She looks like she wants to slam it down on my other friends head. “Ares isn’t a genius though. He’s a coward in a motor cyclist’s jacket- afraid any ''real ''challenges come along.” She doesn't answer the comment about going back to Camp. ''That was the best she could cook up? Half of me thinks. The other half is like “Guys stop fighting!” Xena has easily stands over Kara, and she uses this to her advantage. Kara doesn’t even flinch. She sweeps Kara's feet out from underneat her with her spear. Her dory ''originally used by the Spartans. It’s a spear, but it’s also 8 feet long. The butt of the spear was capped with a butt spike called a ''sauroter, Greek for ’lizard killer’. I don’t get it either. I didn’t like Kara’s chances against the dory. ''Kara got back up, slamming the hammer twice in her hand for emphasis. “You going to smash me with your tiny hammer?” Xena smirked, her black ponytail snapping to the side as she tilted her head. Kara’s gaze hardened. “Shut up Xena. You’re no better than you’re father. Lousy and arrogant. At least Hephaestus ''has ''a brain, because like you’re dad you certainly don’t!” Xena screeches something like a battle cry and attacks Kara. Kara barely defends herself swinging her hammer upwards like a shield. They clash metal against celestial bronze, a loud ringing filling the forest that was silent before. CLANG! BANG! CRASH! They parry strikes trying to jab or smack. One of them would be skewered soon, I could feel it. Kara grabs the branch of a tree and looks down at Xena, who is coming at her. "Are children of Ares smart?" Kara asked innocently. Xena glared at her but didn't answer. Instead she charged her and Kara flipped up and onto the branch, just out of her reach. Xena howled in frustration. "Idiot! Get back here and fight!" Kara just picked up her hammer again and thumbed it. "Come up and get me," She said a little too sweetly. I watched, thinking Xena (as a smart person would, not saying that she isn't clever) would bide their time, waiting for the trapped person to come down. Instead, Xena grunted then stuck her ''dory ''in her mouth and started to climb. As soon as Xena got close to Kara, the demigod from Cabin 9 snatched her ''dory and jumped out of the branch, spring boarding herself off Ares' child. Xena crumples from the base of the tree, but somehow finds the willpower to stand up. She charges Kara who barely matches her blows. So yes, Xena didn't have a weapon anymore but she was still powerful. And Kara had to drop both weapons when Xena twisted her hands painfully. Kara does well to defend herself against Xena's merciless attacks. They go back and forth snarling and taunting one another. "HI-YAH!" Xena spins and delivers what would have been an impressive round house kick except for the fact that she missed completely and faceplanted the Earth. Kara was about to slam her hammer down( which she had retrieved), but she stopped when she realized Xena couldn't get up. The ground seemed to be sucking her in, inhaling her almost. Kara seemed to make a split decision and pull Xena free from the ground. "I had it punk." Xena growled, retrieveing her spear. She looked shaken up and cold. I'd have to talk to her later. She started to wipe the dirt and mud from her face. Kara was about to snap back something but I decided I had enough. I just couldn’t watch anymore. All this time I'd been praying that they wouldn't hurt each other, but I hadn't really done anything about it. I stepped out from the trees. Both of their jaws dropped. “How long have you been there?” They asked in unison. They instantly glared at one another, like they were embarrassed they had said the same thing. “Long enough,” was my only reply. “Let’s get going, shall we?” And with that, we set off for Albany, New York in an icy silence. We ran into a problem, when we got to the beach. How would we get off of this island? I didn’t even think about that. I muttered a few curses like, “Ilithios!” (This means idiot, in Greek.) I turned to Kara. “Do you think…maybe you could…?” She seemed to get what I was saying. “Okay sure. Because at least I have any value ''on this quest. Like, my talents aren’t being ''wasted.” She cast her gaze to where Xena was standing, polishing her dory with sand. She still looked angry about their battle too. I shifted nervously on the sandy ground. If they had a fight again, I wasn’t going to choose sides, and that might make them mad at me. And then the quest was already failed, which was another thing to worry about. Failing quest the camp will quake That line from the prophecy ran through my head. I dismissed it. Xena looked up from cleaning her dory. ''I swear the air turned icy cold and miniature daggers stabbed their way down my back. “Hey, Lee I’m going to go scout for danger and see if I can find ''us any other way around us.” She said this like; it was just us- her and I. I sighed. “Yeah, sure that would be great.” It had been going on like this the entire time from when we left Camp. They keep picking on one another, throwing words at one another. As far as I could tell, words could do more damage than a weapon. Kara set to work. She went off into the bushes and pine tree’s to find some wood. I sat down on the beach and used a stick to draw pictures in the sand. Scenes of battle came into my mind, and I drew a battle strategy that would never be used. I’m not sure how I knew all that, about the front lines and stuff. I don’t know how much time passed. Maybe…three hours or four? Kara had returned and was clanking away, nailing and crafting her creation. That’s when Xena ran into the clearing her eyes wild. “We have to go! Now!” She cried looking behind her back. I jumped to my feet. “What’s happened? Is something chasing you?” Xena nodded, and in that moment I took in her face. It was covered in grime and she had multiple scratches on her face, presumably from pine tree branches. Her ponytail was coming out and her eyes were wild with fear. “Is your boat ready?” She asked Kara still checking behind her every five seconds. Kara shook her head. “Not yet, why? Is the great ‘Warrior Princess’ scared of something for once?” *Xena was a Warrior Princess in Norse mythology. Xena in this story is modeled after her. Right after that we heard a loud, “WOOF!” I knew that sound. Mrs. O’Leary barked just like that, but it was impossible. What would that hellhound be doing all the way out here? It dawned on me, that on a quest you always have monsters on your tails. And this was no tame hellhound. For some reason I didn’t feel scared. It may have been the Blessing of Ares that Xena explained to me. In battle, you’re temporarily immune and feel really brave. Kara heard it too and she straightened up. She pushed the hair out of her eyes like she always did, and said, “Guys help me get this boat into the water- quickly!” Xena and I pushed while Kara pulled from the front. It wasn’t a heavy boat, and remarkably well built for such short time. We got her into the water and we were about to push off when Xena screamed, “My spear!” She pointed to where her dory ''lay in the sand besides Kara extra kindling. Before we could stop her, she jumped out of the boat and splashed her way back to get her prized weapon. And then the monster leaped out of forest. It was huge. Not as big as Mrs. O’Leary but it was still pretty big. About the size of Cabin 9- Hephaestus’ cabin, and believe me they have the biggest cabin because they keep building on too it. Xena screamed (totally UN Ares-like) and stumbled backwards tripping over Kara’s wood supply. It probably surprised her. Kara jumped out of the boat too and ran to help Xena up. I stood there by the boat, making sure it didn’t float away. The hellhound growled at my friends and Kara picked up a piece of wood and threw it as far as she could. “FETCH!” She commanded. The dog obeyed disappearing in an instant to retrieve the wood. It probably didn’t get played with much. The hellhound reached the wooden stick, before it even landed on the Earth. They had only a few precious moments to get to the boat. Xena turned to face the dog, because that was the only option. It picked her up and flung her over the trees. Her black hair whipped behind her as she fell screaming. Kara was the only one now, standing on the beach picking up pieces of wood. What was she doing?! “Hurry up!” I screamed, waving my hands frantically. The big dog was heading back, the stick in pieces in its mouth. Kara ran for the boat but she was too late. She slipped in the surf and the wood when flying up into the air. The hellhound pounced on her. I dragged the boat up a little bit, just enough so it wouldn’t float away yet. I grabbed my dagger and ran up to the dog’s side, while it was distracted with Kara. ''Oh no you don’t! ''I stabbed my knife into its side and it shuddered like it was on vibration mode. The whole thing burst into dust and dropped Kara in the process. She had monster dust all over her, powder coating her clothes. I helped her up off the ground and patted the monster dust off of her. “Are you okay?” I breathed heavily. I felt kind of bad that the hellhound had dropped her. Kara nodded obviously in pain. I noticed she didn’t put her ankle down on the ground. “Lean on me,” I ordered. She didn’t complain. “Thanks,” She murmured so only I could hear. When we settled into the boat, our shoes now soaked with sea water, Xena bombarded Kara with insults. Of course, she was fine and had made her way back to us, with just a couple more scratches on her. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” She screamed hands waving wildly in the air. “You could have killed yourself Mechanics Girl! Don’t ever do that again; understand you...You…''Ilithios!” I could tell Xena didn’t really mean the insults and that she was just worried and afraid but still. Kara leaned back against the crumbling hull and closed her eyes. She didn’t respond to the other daughter of Ares on board. I scrambled to get my pack''. “This should help with injuries, illness or burns.” Clovis had said when he gave me the ambrosia and nectar. ''“Not too much of this stuff, or you could burn up or turn to ashes. ''He’d also added. I trickled a little nectar into Kara’s mouth and I could sense her tense muscles beginning to relax. “Stupid girl,” Xena muttered leaning on the side of the little boat. She shook her head like she couldn’t believe Kara had tried to help her. “She saved you.” I told my brethren. “She hurt herself.” Xena retorted. I can’t argue with that fact. Xena tells me to take a nap. “I’ll take first watch. You lie down. I don’t need to steer- Kara did a good job with the ''Runaway II, I think it magically steers itself.” “The Runaway II?” I question, stuffing the canteen back into my pack. “The name Kara chose for the boat.” Xena points to the side of the boat, which in neatly written green paint (where did she get green paint?) The Runaway II. It seemed like an appropriate name seeing as we were running away from a hellhound. Kara raises her head sleepily. “Gee, thanks Xena. I thought I did a good job too…” With that, she closes her eyes again and begins to snore. I laugh and lie down as well. I spread a blanket on the ground, and really I all I want to do is take a nap anyways. This demigod stuff is extreme… In a long story short, we made it to Albany without attracting too many monsters. We had a run in with a flock of stymphalian birds, yes the same ones Herakles (that’s Hercules’ Greek name) fought. We tried fighting at first, and then Kara surprised us by singing. Let me tell you- she will never make a living singing. Her voice was hoarse and raspy, she sang, “''I’ve Been Working On the Railroad” and she was WAY off key. Too my surprise the birds flew away. “One summer,” She said hands on her legs, panting, “We had a run in with the stymphalian birds. Percy and Annabeth scared them away with Chiron’s set of CD’s and a CD player.” I could see why the birds didn’t want to listen to that junk. Even Chiron’s music was too old fashioned for me. “So, is that you’re normal voice when you sing?” Xena smirked. They were back to their normal fighting selves. “No worse than you’re regular voice.” Kara retorted. After that, we went into the first Starbucks we saw, which wasn’t hard. Coffee places littered the streets. We walked in and ordered some drinks. I got a vanilla steamer, and we paid with the mortal money. I had a feeling they didn’t except drachmas here. The cashier reminded me faintly of somebody. I should have realized this earlier, but it seemed like she had a serpents tongue, a leafy thin strip, like a snakes tongue. Her eyes were like a cat, only more intense. I had the feeling that she was into trickery. I felt like something was slithering up my back, but nothing was there. Her white T-Shirt had the picture of a spindle on it, like the one Sleeping Beauty touched. It was hard to tell exactly, because of her green Starbucks apron though. I had a hard time ordering my drink. She seemed to sense my discomfort and smiled at me. Maybe it was my imagination but I thought I saw her change into a woman holding a spindle in one hand and a torch in the other. I would have thought she was the statue of liberty, except she had a spindle for one, and she whispered, “''What do you need girl? What is you’re necessity…this is you’re fate.” ''In a kind, but also cruel voice. (Don’t ask how that worked, it just did.) I blinked and then she was just a 27 year old woman, at the cashier waiting for me to order what I wanted to drink. I described to Xena and Kara what I saw. “Are you sure?” They asked me uneasily. I nodded. “I don’t know who it is...maybe it’s a monster?” Kara sounded terrified. Xena nodded in agreement which was rare. I pulled out my book of Greek Myths. “Maybe this will help.” I said, sipping out of my cup. We spent several minutes trying to find something about a women like a serpent talking about fates, necessities and stuff like that. We landed on Ananke, goddess of inevitability, destiny, necessity and fate. We looked back at where the goddess stood, smiling at a young man who was getting a blueberry scone. “What is she doing working at Starbucks?” I broke the silence. Xena shrugged. “Beats me.” Kara nodded. “Maybe one of us should go ask her?” We voted that Xena should go, because number one, I ordered our drinks, and Kara was still injured despite the nectar I had given her. She’d had a hard time getting here. When Xena came back, Ananke came with her. She was a pretty goddess but her serpents tongue made it hard to concentrate on her beauty. “Hello young godlingssss,” She slurred. “Why are you working here?” I blurted out before I could contain myself. The (minor) goddess laughed. “Why not?” My face turned red. “I am the goddess of necesssssitiessss as I am fatesss and dessstiny. Is coffee and chocolate not a necesssssity?” She asked waving her hand around the restaurant. It was hard to understand her exactly with all the ‘sssss’. Kara nodded. “Because chocolate is-” Ananke finished the sentence with Kara, “Universal.” They both intoned. “Ares and Hephaestus said you would help us.” Xena put in, leaning against the table easily. Ananke’s face grew brighter, literally. “I always had a sssoft ssspot for Hephaessstusss. What does he want me to do?” I ignored the fact that she had dissed Ares. Xena looked angry for a moment. “Um…well we have a prophecy. And we’re kind of on this quest. So…if we told you the prophecy could you help us?” Kara asked, picking up her chocolate frappe. Ananke blew on her fingernails. “If you’ll tell me the prophecy of course I will.” This seemed too easy. Ananke wasn’t known for being evil, but she wasn’t known for being overly kind either. Her husband was Kronos at the beginning of time anyways. They represented time and fate together. I think they divorced though when he got overthrown. ''“Two halfbloods thy will take Failing quest the camp will quake Losing one in the mighty lake Everything is now put to stake A sign released from above Calm from the word of the head Dove.” I recited from memory. Ananke frowned. “I see now. This could be very dangerous…you know that one of you is going to die.” As the goddess of fatesss and dessstiny, I was sure that she knew which of us. “Do you know the Fates?” Xena asked. “Yes, we are very close. In fact, sssometimes we play cardsss together to determine ssssomeone’s fate together. It’s actually quite fun.” She plays cards to determine someone’s fate? ''Was what my mind was thinking. What kind of freak was she? “I will help you.” She decided. “It is the leassst I can do, to help you demigodsss after what my ex husband did last sssummer.” She led us to the back of the Starbucks. A word glowed on the wall, next to the dusty espresso maker. Πύλη. “Portal.” Kara read, automatically switching over to Greek. Ananke smiled, her pearly whites flashing us. Her serpents tongue flicked in and out of her mouth. “Yesss, dearsss. This is a portal to the heart of Albany. There you will fail your quessst.” We all did our best not to ask how we would fail our quest but it came out anyways. “Fail our quest?” Xena asked uncomfortably. She looked like she was holding back information. “I am restricted to tell you how.” Ananke sighed wistfully. “I do wish I could help you more…but remember. Words are the ssstrongest weapon. The Earth itself uses words.” She looked directly at me. I had no idea what she meant, but I nodded. “I can only tell you- you will sssucceed…in a different matter. Your quessst wasss in…vain. Head East. That isss all I can tell you.” And then she disappeared in a wisp of smoke. “Well that was helpful.” Xena said. Kara touched her hand to the Πύλη (Portal) symbol. It glowed even brighter and then we were sucked into a huge black void. We flew through darkness, and I didn’t dare open my eyes. I heard huge gusts of wind flying by my ear and the sounds of people talking. I couldn’t figure out what they were saying but it sounded like we were going fast. “Clean your room for thousandth time…” “I told you Mr. Homer we are not giving jobs at this time.” “I didn’t mean too!” “Apologize right now punk, or you’re lunch is gone.” “Mary, don’t leave me. Please...” “I’ll be there in 10.” Those were the tidbits I caught as we whirled away through space. It was overwhelming, the darkness and I thought- was it possible Ananke was actually evil? What if she was trapping us here in this black hole forever? Then we landed. I don’t know how, and I’m not anxious to try that again. I landed on top of a large white boulder, Xena clung to a tree and Kara was the luckiest. She was sitting in the ''Runway II ''which somehow came with us. I thanked Ananke but, I didn’t think we seriously needed it anymore. Kara snapped her fingers and the boat folded up into a small hand bag. “it comes with pockets too.” Kara grinned like the genius she was. “Where are we?” Xena asked, flipping off the tree branch. (Show off). As if on cue we noticed a sign. Center Square, New York. I’d heard of Times Square but not Center Square. We were looking at some weird looking houses on Lark Street. The people who walked by us, didn’t seem to notice anything weird going on. We headed off doing our best to guess which direction to go. “Is it morning?” Kara asked us. I looked around. “Yeah. Why?” Kara pointed to the Sun. “Ananke said to go east. We head that way.” So we set off. Xena and I talked about the Prophecy while Kara held back playing with her boat/pack. “Lee, there’s something you should know.” She shifted her feet uncomfortably. “It’s me.” I got what she was saying. “Maybe…we can avoid it? Or…it doesn’t mean you’ll ''die ''or anything.” I said quickly. (Right?) “Maybe it means you’ll get lost, but you’ll find you’re way back.” That pretty much ended our conversation. It was well past noon when we found our first Olympian sign. It was a lake- with the mark of a trident in it. As far as I knew, there were no lakes around Center Square. (Not that I knew much.) The mark of the trident was swirling around the top of the lake, changing into crashing waves and surfer dudes, and then always back to the figurine of a trident. Huge rocks erupted from the lake staying up for about five seconds and then disappearing under the waves. In the center of the lake was a little island, big enough to hold about three boats as big as the small ''Runway II. It didn’t seem coincidental that we ended up there. We broke out the snacks and ate a hearty lunch before exploring. Xena stood up, fear in her eyes. “I..Um…I’m going to go check out the lake now. You guys stay here. Maybe there is something on that island that could help us.” She took her dory ''with her. We watched as she jumped from rock to rock, timing it just right. She was like a jaguar, so graceful and stealthy, but also very dangerous. It must have been hard wielding her spear. Then she made her fatal step. I thought I saw Ananke in like a cloud of mist playing cards at her table, watching Xena. “You must lossse one in the mighty lake, to fail your quessst…” Ananke whispered from her little table. “No! Stop! Xena!” Kara and I screamed to Xena. She couldn’t have heard us over the crash of the waves. I knew what was happening now. By the gods, Xena and I had just talked about it! She slipped on the rock that was just going down. Her hands flailed wildly, trying to grab on to anything to lessen her fall. Her head turned toward us, a silent plea forming on her lips. And then she disappeared under the lake with the rocks. “It isss done.” Ananke said solemnly from her mist cloud. A million ideas flashed through my mind at once. I wanted to grab the nearest can of Sprite and hurl it at the cloud image. I doubted it would do anything though. The next was thinking, “Oh my gods, Xena was the one we would lose!” and the third thought was screaming in panic. Ananke disappeared again and Kara and I sat there, blinking. “Xena…” Kara said hoarsely setting down her coke. I wasn’t hungry either. I stared at where she’d disappeared. “She died…because…because I let her go out there. Alone.” I cursed myself. Tears came to my eyes- what would dad said? I’d failed him. It was weird, because I was sad, but not as sad as I wanted to be. Like, for some reason the grief was too much. Kara looked at me. “It wasn’t your fault.” She said with difficulty. “I wish we could make a time traveling machine. I could make one in a couple years.” She said wistfully. “I’d go back, and Xena and I would be friends.” She wiped a tear from her cheek. Her bandanna had come off her head, but she made no move to adjust it. We were failures. I don’t know how long we sat there, grieving over Xena’s loss. Maybe…thirty minutes at best. As we got up and packed our things away, I wondered who would make such an evil lake and why? Whoever it was they are a monster. I shuddered to think it was Poseidon, he wasn’t like that. I’d never met him but I was sure of it. But the trident…all the sudden a blast appeared in the clearing. An old man hobbled over to us. He had the looks of a fisherman who’d fallen out of his boat and been devoured my sharks, and then spit out. In other words he was really not that good looking. “I am Oceanus.” He said an (evil?) glint in his eyes. “I will not stay long, for 99% of my essence is trapped in Tarturus. You should know this is my lake. The Little Sea of Many Deaths. It summons arguments to your home- which in your case is Camp Halfblood. This will only strengthen the arguments already beginning at your precious camp.” “Why are you helping us?” Asked Kara. Oceanus stroked his beard. “I ask myself that question all the time. I bring you a small bit of information- I chose wrong in the second Titan War. Your opponent this time is greater then we are. The Earth itself-” Whatever he was going to say, he stopped and tilted his head, like he was listening to someone else. “I can not tell you that. But I will say, you must get back to your camp. This quest is failed- because it was in vain. You should have stayed there. Chaos is starting.” And then with a strangled gulp the old man vanished, as if someone was telling him, “Get back into Tarturus. You didn’t get permission to leave.” “I’ve had enough help from the gods.” Kara muttered spitefully patting her ''Runaway II ''bag. I nodded in agreement. They seemed a little too helpful. “Kara, how fast can we get to Camp Halfblood from here?” She grinned despite the fact that we were still sad. “I thought you’d never ask.” She snapped her fingers and the ''Runaway II ''turned back into a boat. “This might be the best flying boat ever. Just don’t lean over the side.” She advised. “You might fall out.” I got into the boat and didn’t lean over the sides, for my health. The bad thing about that boat ride, you ask? Well, for one, it took about an hour to get to Camp Halfblood. This means, it gave me plenty of time to ''think.'' Kara didn’t talk to me, she was busy manning the wheel and fixing stuff up. I’d tried not to dwell on the prophecy. Chiron had told me not to think about a Prophecy too greatly, but you would know the answers to everything about the Prophecy after it happened. This wasn’t particularly helpful. I’d told myself, that maybe ''losing ''someone meant, like somebody get’s lost, or they make a mistake and turn evil, or they ‘die’ and somehow heroically make it back. Just like in the movies. But I knew Xena was dead. I could feel it. The Camp will quake part still bothered me. We reached Camp and sailed right through the magical boundaries. When we landed a bunch of kids had gathered around. Most of them looked angry. There were about ten around us, all arguing and fighting amongst each other. Chiron was trying to break up a fight between Apollo and Ares, while Aphrodite’s cabin spat insults at Cabin 6 (Athena). Even Demeter and Hecate were fighting. I didn’t get it and Kara looked stupefied as well. Hephaestus was allying with Demeter, or so it looked. “Why is everyone fighting?” I asked getting out of the boat before it touched down on the soil. Instantly my thoughts turned into rage. “Him.” A guy from Aphrodite’s cabin pointed at a girl from Athena’s cabin. “They started it.” Apollo’s kids accused my siblings from Ares cabin. They all blamed one another for stealing things, breaking things or just being rude or something like that. Kara and I looked at each other. She hadn’t gotten out of the boat. ''Words are the strongest weapon... A voice whispered in my mind. I tried to tone out the anger inside of me to hear the voice. Kara seemed to hear it too. “STOP!” We yelled as one. “We’re all like family here!” Kara insisted. “You love on another.” I added helpfully. “Someone is manipulating you’re minds, making you argue.” Kara said with wisdom beyond her years. I saw Percy and Annabeth in a tree. (???) “As long as you touch the ground, you’re fighting with each other.” Percy said from his tree. I don’t know how they figured that out but I felt a sense that I should be pulverizing the Apollo cabin. I fought against the feeling, but jumped back into the boat to be safe. Instantly, the anger faded. The half-bloods still look angry but they moved to get on top of things. The roof of their cabin, on top of a log, a tire, anything. One demigod stood on top of a horse’s salt licking block. The horses whinnied in protest like “Hey!” The campers asked how we would move around without touching the ground. I just knew we couldn’t touch the ground without. Chiron was the only one, not affected (or so it seemed) when he was touching the ground. Drew from the Aphrodite cabin fluffed her hair. “This is stupid.” She declared, her feet dangling over the roof of her cabin. Annabeth seemed to be thinking. “Drew, charmspeak us.” The leader of the Aphrodite’s cabin looked surprised. No one ever asked her willingly to do that. Lacy made sign language motions at me, but I didn’t get it so she just mouthed, “Are you okay?” I nodded and gave her a thumb up. “I don’t see how that’s going to help Annabeth.” Drew rolled her eyes. The two weren’t close, but they talked on occasion. Dionysus strutted out of his office. He blinked when he saw us all hanging up in the sky. (Well you know what I mean.) Mr. D sighed. “Looks like she ''is up to her old tricks? My goodness, the camp is sure going to quake. And let me tell you, I control everything that happens here, and someday soon…Romans.” He didn’t look worried he was too lazy to be angry. But he did stiffen when he said Romans. I had no idea what he was talking about, and I didn’t care. Chiron paled. “I would speak with you later Mr. D.” He looked completely miffed. I felt bad for the centaur; because Mr. D isn’t someone you would have tea and chat with. Drew had been talking to Annabeth. Finally she sighed and said, “Well ''now ''look. The camp ''needs me. Isn’t that a sorry sight?” Finally Drew said, “No more arguing. You will all be peaceful and the ground will not affect your emotions. And all the boys will fall in love with me for today. The girls will bring me gifts, one at a time.” Her words held power. I had the sudden urge to run and get Drew a nice present. Stop that. ''I told myself. I attentively poked my foot outside of the boat. All clear. ''Calm from the word of the lead Dove. It made sense, the whole thing. I told Kara my reasons. She nodded and we talked for a while longer. Everyone had gone down to eat at the Pavilion. “Can we go eat now?” She complained, pushing the hair out of her face again. “I’m starving.” I grinned. “Yeah me too.” As we headed down I looked seriously at my friend. “I’m not going on a quest for a good long time. Okay?” She nodded with me. “Neither am I.” The ghostly form of Xena flickered as she watched her two friends walk away. She smiled. “Good luck my friends.” Category:HunterofArtemis12